semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Disciple Mortson the Scarred, the First of his name, the Second of the Faith.
Born to a family of Hunters who traversed the Blaakforest, as a child he travelled from the Wetts of Lost to the Daughter of the Moon, he led a rugged but fair life until at the age of eight his family made camp for the day beside one of the estuaries of the Wetts. As all children do he spent many hours playing in the crisp waters, before finally returning to camp. The tents were in ruins and his family lay prostate around the Hulking Bruin in the centre of the Camp. In the innocence of youth he rushed to the side of his Mother, although her fair face had been chewed to the bone. Turning from tearing open their store of food, the cave bear's shadow loomed over the young boy as the Blades came down. The paw took away half his face and the second blow cut bloody furrows through his shoulder as his scream echoed through the Woods. Iron jaws clamped round his thigh as he was tossed to the ground beside the now twitching body of his Mother. Like something unnatural he crawled back from her as the Bear came on, before sopping still as stone. On the air, beneath the scent of elf-fear there was the intangible tang of Blaakstone. Turning to face the indistinct shambling figures in the distance, the Bear roared his defiance as Mundril began to rise. Stumbling over twitching bodies, torn tents and a sundered life he ran south as the rippling, black Cave bear loped towards the figures. Several weeks later he stumbled into Scaled Elm, wherein he was taken in by some woodcutters, before at the age of fifty-six leaving to join the Rangers at Mik Post, to protect the Borders and face up to the figures in his dreams, stumbling, ever onwards. Soon he got a son on one of the fair Maidens who collected the honey and harvest for trade. Whilst their love blossomed and Tontok grew up fine and strong, the seasons turned. The Lord's ensorcelled plate was far more entrancing to a Forest Girl than hard labour beneath the Pines. She left with the travelling High Elf lord a year before the Ascent of the Hetts, leaving him alone to raise the boy. As a young man, Torok always hungered to know who his Mother was, seeking this he joined the Black Shirts. His bleached bones lie somewhere in the Arm, slain by the Barbaricus. In return for the boy he'd let go, all the Hett's sent him were empty words. With nothing left to cling onto, he left to go to Deamons Trap where his fathers sires lived. They were dead and buried. Living as a lowly and bitter carver, he stayed there as the ineffectual Hett's tried to maintain order. When a Young Elf in furs and ancient pieces of Armour rode in he cared little, but when he heard the message he brought, his graceful ears pricked. The Elven Gods of peace and friendship had abandoned Torok to Die beyond The Pass; The White Wyrm was a goddess of Ice and Fire. As the young Drax spread his word around the Keep and smallholdings, Mortson was the first to draw the dull and pitted sword the Black Shirt garrison had given him and lay it at Drax's feet. Drax took the Sword from him and handed him a staff of Oak. They both went into the Blaakforest, there Mortson Hunterson died, and from the woods walked Disciple Mortson the Scarred. Upon North Kynge Drax's ascension to the Throne at Stattun, Mortson travelled the Deepwood spreading the Faith and travelled to the Northern reaches of Akavelli to spread the Faith their amongst the Valhallan smallfolk. His travelling has made him an able rider, or at least as able as a wood elf can be, and has formed strong bonds with the Uiig Ponymen with whom he oft rides and scouts. Category:Character